Pasteur's Packs O' Punch
To see the episode's transcript, click here. Synopsis Larry gets accidentally electrocuted fixing a fuse and experiences wild shifts in his personality. The also travel to 1888 to help Louis Pasteur. Plot We open on the satellite, where the guys are off doing separate activities around the home. Larry is busy preparing dinner, using a few different electrical devices to do so, he also is playing the stereo, and vacuuming the floors. Tuddrussel is in the bathroom, brushing his teeth with his electric toothbrush. And Otto is playing video games in the living room. This large amount of electricity usage blows a fuse, causing a blackout. Larry is called upon to fix it, and using only his lit up eyes to see, he goes down into the cellar to fix the fuse. To his annoyance, the cellar has flooded with water, and walks through it to get to the fusebox in the back. Larry gets to the box and attempts to fix the problem, and manages to get electrocuted in the process. Above the cellar the electricity comes back on and all is well. Back in the cellar Larry slowly comes back to life. His eyes turn red, and he becomes a dangerous, evil robot. He comes back up the stairs and enters the living room, and immediately targets Otto to be destroyed. He reaches for him, ready to grab him as the alarm goes off. The sound snaps Larry out into his normal self, not remembering what had happened and was confused to be with Otto in the living room. In the control room, Larry was typing up the information to get to the assigned mission when he short circuits again. This time his eyes turn pink, and acts like he's completely drunk; he smashes the keyboard keys and slurs his words, and acts very loving to Tuddrussel, which weirds him out. Larry tries to get the guys onto the transporter, getting angry when Otto points out that they don't even know what the mission is. When Larry comes back to normal, he chides Otto for acting so strangely and promptly zaps them to their mission. When they arrive, Otto voices his concerns over the obvious that they don't know when or where they are in time. Larry short circuits again, his eyes turning green this time. He grabs Otto by the neck of his shirt, and talks with the voice of a mob boss. Tuddrussel comes to Otto's aid, and tells Larry to knock it off. Larry headbutts Tuddrussel, knocking him down and starts coming after him. Otto runs after him, and tries to save Tuddrussel by jumping on Larry and attempts to wring his neck. Being too little to do much damage, Larry easily shakes him off. Again, when Larry comes back to normal after the fight, he doesn't remember what had happened and is confused when Otto asks angrily what is the matter with him. Larry tells the guys that they are in Paris, France 1888, and they're here to help Louis Pasteur, who happens to walk into their vicinity. Otto tells them that Pasteur was a famous chemist who created the vaccine for rabies, and studied microbiology that lead to discovering the process of pasteurizing milk. But Louis Pasteur denies what Otto had said about Pasteurizing milk, and explains that he's done with that kind of chemistry because he's on verge of something really important and then invites them over to his laboratory to see. At Pasteur's lab, the chemist reveals to the Time Squad what he has been creating. Over an elaborate scene of mixing colored powder with water, Pasteur hands Tuddrussel and Otto two glasses of the concoction to drink from. When Otto drinks it, he realizes what Pasteur has created and asks bewilderedly, "You invented powdered fruit drinks?" Pasteur thinks that he's a great genius for coming up with this idea, and pompously tells Otto so. Otto tries to persuade him to try to look into pasteurizing milk, but Pasteur finds that to be a more boring idea than curing rabies was. Pasteur has his heart set on this idea, and thinks that everyone will love and respect him for his invention. Otto argues that if he does go through with unveiling his drink mix he'll be a laughing stock to the scientific community. Pasteur, not wanting back down, goes through with it just to spite Otto. At an award ceremony for scientific achievement, Pasteur is awarded the "National Genius" award for his powdered drink mix. Larry by this time had disappeared from Otto and Tuddrussel's sight and found his way up to the stage, interrupting Pasteur and the announcer. Here in short circuit mode Larry acted like Jerry Lewis in front of the French crowd, making them laugh in hysterics. Later the Time Squad meets up at Pasteur's party, where all of the brilliant scientific minds of the time have gathered in celebration including Nicola Tesla and Marie Curie. Pasteur ignores all the attention he's getting from the beautiful women that have come to admire him in order to rub his success into Otto's face. Fuming, Otto wishes that the people would get their minds off powdered drinks and onto something else. This sparks an idea in him to enlist the help of another scientist, and runs off to talk to Marie Curie. Tuddrussel doesn't understand why Otto is so against Pasteur's invention, and turns to ask Larry when he discovers that the robot is having another episode. This time Larry is acting drunk again, getting on top of a table and wearing a table cloth as a cape and a pineapple as a hat with a sausage link sash Larry proclaims that he's the Queen of France and drunkingly sings the tune of the French national anthem. Tuddrussel, throughly embarrassed, tries to get Larry down, and ends up punching him. The hit only made things worse, making Larry go back to his "evil" mode, and visciously attack Tuddrussel and they brawl in the middle of the floor. As they fight, Marie Curie agrees with Otto to get to work right away on his idea, with Otto rubbing his palms together looking deviously satisfied with himself. Back at the same award show, the announcer who had given Pasteur his award declares that Curie's invention of fruit flavored popsicles deserves the National Genius award instead and takes the award from Pasteur, who insists that the popsicle is just his idea frozen on a stick, and gives it to Curie. Marie Curie is grateful for the award and gives thanks to Otto for the idea. Defeated, Louis Pasteur goes off to try pasteurizing milk. With the mission complete, Otto asks Larry to take them home, only to find out that he has disappeared once more. He and Tuddrussel looks up to see Larry on top of the Arc de Triomphe, hanging on to the flag pole like King Kong. A dark cloud rolling into the area, and lightening strikes the pole, electrocuting Larry and making him fall down to the ground. Tuddrussel and Otto come to help, asking if he's okay. Larry, completely cured and doesn't remember anything unusual, says that of course he's okay and states that they have been acting weird all day. Tuddrussel Louis Pasteur never invent Powder Drink mix. The Popsicle did not exist until 1923 and it was first made by Frank Epperson not Marie Curie. Powdered drinks were likely made in the 1920's as a way for companies to save money on shipping cost as fruit juices where too costly to keep in glass jars. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2